What's Wrong?
by hundeer
Summary: Baekhyun heboh karena rumor Sehun sama Luhan putus? Emang bener? Atau ada alasan lain? /HunHan's Drabble/YAOI/Summary gagal.


**What's Wrong?**

 **.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Cast : Oh Sehun, Luhan**

 **Other(s) : EXO's members**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, alur berantakan, cerita pasaran, OOC, dsb**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mereka putus?" Baekhyun memekik saat mendengar penuturan sahabat sedari kecilnya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu singkat menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Mata bulatnya sibuk menelisik buku memasak yang baru di belinya tadi pagi, "Uh, aku tak percaya hal itu. Pasalnya mereka berdua–" ucapan Baekhyun terputus saat mata sipitnya menangkap siluet orang yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Luhaennnnn~"

Pemuda bermata rusa yang baru saja dipanggil Baekhyun langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat duduknya yang berada tepat di belakang Kyungsoo. "Kau putus?"

Gerakan tangan Luhan yang sedang meletakkan tasnya di atas meja langsung terhenti saat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dahinya mengernyit. Matanya menatap penuh tanya ke arah kedua sahabatnya. Meminta penjelasan atas ucapan Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?"

"Em, Luhan, aku mendengar beberapa rumor tentang putusnya kau dan Sehun. Apa itu benar?" Fokus mata Luhan berpindah kepada Kyungsoo yang sudah menatapnya dan mengabaikan buku memasaknya.

Hening.

Entah mengapa suasana di kelas mereka bertiga mendadak sunyi senyap seakan setiap siswa yang ada di kelas itu ingin ikut mengetahui jawaban dari Luhan. Dan, ya. Memang semua siswa menatap Luhan dengan raut yang penasaran. Perlu kalian ketahui, Luhan dan Sehun adalah pasangan yang terkenal akan kelengketannya di seluruh sekolah. Dimana ada Luhan di situ pasti ada Sehun ataupun sebaliknya. Jadi wajar saja jika semua siswa yang ada di kelas penasaran akan jawaban yang akan diberikan Luhan.

Luhan tiba-tiba tertawa cukup keras, membuat semuanya mengernyit bingung. Apa ada hal yang lucu?

"Maaf, maaf." Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Aku hanya geli mendengarnya. Asal kalian tau, aku dan Sehun masih berpacaran. Tapi aku meminta Sehun untuk jaga jarak denganku dahulu untuk seminggu ini."

Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari setiap sudut ruangan. Namun ada juga helaan nafas kecewa dari fans Luhan maupun Sehun. Luhan hanya terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

"Baguslah. Kupikir kalian putus." Baekhyun nyengir polos. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menangguk menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Sehun~"

"Hm?" Sehun bergumam singkat untuk menjawab panggilan pemuda bersurai hitam yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya.

"Hari ini aku akan pergi bersama teman-teman yang lain. Mungkin akan pulang larut malam. Tak apa?"

Sehun terdiam sesaat. Mata tajamnya menatap mata rusa kekasihnya yang berkilau-kilau penuh harap dalam diam, "Tentu."

Luhan bersorak riang dengan kedua tangannya diangkat ke udara. Membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kekanakan Luhan.

"Aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya, Sehunnie."

Senyuman Sehun mendadak luntur saat melihat seorang pemuda berperawakan tinggi mendekati Luhan dan merangkul pundak kecil Luhan akrab. Yang dirangkul hanya tertawa riang tanpa menyadari tatapan tak suka Sehun. Walau mereka sedang jaga jarak, bukan berarti boleh terlalu dekat dengan orang lain apalagi orang yang mendekati Luhan adalah orang yang jelas-jelas menyukai pemuda rusa itu. Sehun mendumel jengkel di dalam hati.

.

.

.

Luhan tersentak kaget saat tangannya ditarik dengan keras oleh seseorang. Mata coklatnya menatap ke depan, ke arah orang yang menariknya. Saat mengetahui siapa orang yang menariknya, Luhan mengernyit bingung, "Hei, Sehun."

Tidak ada jawaban. Karena tak mendapat jawaban, Luhan memilih bungkam. Menanti kemana Sehun membawanya. Dan di sinilah mereka, di rumah Sehun yang sepi mengingat kedua orang tua Sehun sedang pergi dinas ke luar negri.

"Sehun?"

"Kita sudahi acara jaga jarak ini."

"Huh? Tidak mau. Lagipula ini belum seminggu jadi aku tidak mau." Luhan membuang muka ke samping sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Luhan masih ingin jaga jarak dengan Sehun jika tidak, bisa diyakini bahwa Sehun akan kembali bertingkah posesif terhadap dirinya.

Padahal dia ingin pergi bersama temannya besok. Kalau mereka berhenti jaga jarak, bisa-bisa Sehun melarangnya pergi. Luhan menggeleng-geleng mendapati pemikiran itu, "Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau melawanku?" Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat. Luhan mendadak gugup mendengar suara berat Sehun yang berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Bukan begitu maksudku," Luhan menatap Sehun was-was, "Kau 'kan berjanji akan memenuhi keinginanku untuk memperingati hari jadi kita yang setahun. Jadi, kau harus melakukannya sampai akhir."

Sehun terdiam dengan mata yang tetap menatap Luhan yang sedang betingkah was-was. "Aku berubah hari kurasa waktu yang cukup."

"Tidak mau! Kau tidak boleh memutuskannya semaumu." Luhan semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Pekikan kecil meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir merah Luhan saat tubuhnya di angkat layaknya karung beras oleh Sehun. Lalu dibanting ke atas kasur dengan cukup keras.

"Kau mau mengakhirinya atau kau mau kumakan sekarang hingga kau tak bisa berjalan seminggu, hm?" tangan putih itu terulur mengelus wajah mulus Luhan yang sedang menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Suasana di sekitar perlahan menjadi _awkward_ , atau mungkin hanya Luhan saja. Pemuda manis asal China itu terdiam dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke arah mata kelam kekasihnya. Otaknya bekerja dengan tidak benar ketika melihat wajah Sehun dari jarak sedekat ini. Ingat, mereka sedang jaga jarak, otomatis Luhan tidak melihat wajah Sehun dengan jarak sedekat ini selama tiga hari.

"Hei, aku tau aku tampan. Tapi kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku."

Lamunan Luhan seketika buyar, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Baiklah, kita akhiri saja acara jaga jarak kita."

Luhan masih sayang dengan pinggulnya. Dia tidak mau menjadi penguin selama seminggu. Itu mimpi buruk. Berjalan layaknya mungkin? Ugh, tidak, terima kasih.

"Bagus. Untuk hadiah karena kau sudah menjadi kekasih yang baik. Kita akan bermain 'kuda-kudaan' hingga pagi menjelang~"

Baguslah, dia bisa –tunggu. APA?

Luhan melotot horror menatap Sehun yang sedang membuka bajunya dengan seringaian setan yang melekat dengan apik di bibir tipisnya.

"ANDWAE!"

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 **APA INI? /garuk tembok/**

 **Niatnya pengen bikin fluff, tapi malah keluar jalur begini.**

 **Alurnya kecepetan? Tau kok. Saya terbiasa alur cepet kalau bikin drabble, jadi mohon dimaklumi. Mwehehe**

 **Oh ya, makasih buat yang udah review, fav, and follow drabble sebelumnya. Saya seneng banget loh /kedip-kedip/**

 **Yowes, daripada saya cuap-cuap terus. Langsung aja deh ya,**

 **RnR?**


End file.
